A Different Team
by cifer66
Summary: In which Kuroko joined Aomine and Momoi in Tōō. Gen.


Kuroko glanced at the large building in front of him with a deadpanned expression. To the right of the large front doors were the letters 'TŌŌ ACADEMY' imprinted in large shining bronze letters. He sighed. He had wanted to go to Seirin, a fairly unknown school, but Momoi wouldn't have it, tracking him down after his 'disappearance' shouting that he must help her keep Aomine in line.

Walking seamlessly through the bustling crowd of students signing up to clubs, he made his way to the basketball stall and stood silently in front of the two occupants. Not getting any sign of acknowledgement from either of them, Kuroko greeted them.

"Hello." After getting synchronised exclaims of "WHUA", Kuroko raised his right hand in greeting. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I am here to join the basketball team."

After getting over his shock of seeing a student suddenly appear before him, current captain Shoichi Imayoshi quickly passed a form to the blue haired kid in front of him, "Ah…sure, just fill out this form. Practice times are from 6:30 – 8:00am on weekends and 4:00 – 7:30pm on Monday to Thursdays."

After filling in the form, Kuroko silently handed it back to the other blond occupant of the stall. After seeing Wakamatsu grab the form, Imayoshi looked up to thank their new member only to be faced with no one. _Wow that guy sure has no presence._

"Sheesh, that kid was scary, huh Wakamatsu?" Not receiving a response Imayoshi turned around to his team mate, only to see his blond haired companion pale white and hands shaking.

"That…that…guy…he's from Teiko."

_WHAT!?_ Imayoshi mentally shouted and snatched the application form from the other man's hands.

"It says it all here, he's from Teiko Middle School Basketball Club."

"But…that means…"

"Yeah, we could have two members of the Generation of Miracles on our team."

Imayoshi relaxed in his chair and rested his chin on his hands, a smile printed on his face. _This year is gonna be so much fun._

_2 hours later_

Katsunori Harasawa glanced through the applications on his clipboard. He smiled and twirled his hair with his fingers. This is the year, the year that all high school basketball coaches dreaded, the Generation of Miracles were entering high school. Wakamatsu and Imayoshi had already informed him of two Teiko members joining their club, one which has already been confirmed as part of the legendary group, the other unknown.

"Eh hem." Katsunori looked up from his inner thoughts to see a pink haired girl in the standard Tōō uniform with a green hoodie on top. She gave a small wave, "Are you the basketball coach?" after a small nod from him she continued, "Satsuki Momoi at your service. Applying for official manager of the team."

He looked over at the girl. Dubious, she looked like the type of air heads fawning over boys. "So, do you have any experience?"

"Well, I was the manager at Teiko." Katsunori froze at that statement. He re-evaluated the girl in front of him._ Could this really be the legendary analyser of Teiko? The one capable of discovering all strengths and weaknesses of other teams? _

"Here's my application if you want to know anything else." She handed him a form and made for the door.

"Wait." He grabbed her arm before she could move, "you're in. Welcome to the team Satsuki Momoi."

"YAY! Oh thank you. Now I can spend more time with Tetsu-kun when he makes the team!" She immediately lunged forward and engulfed him in a hug.

"Oi, oi, Testu-kun? You mean Kuroko Tetsuya?" He pushed her off him.

"Hmm, oh yes Tetsu-kun, he's my boyfriend from Teiko." She smiled with stars in her eyes.

"And is he part of the Generation of Miracles?" He questioned eagerly.

"Huh? Yeah. See you at practice Coach-san." Momoi left the gym, leaving the coach to simmer with his inner feelings. _So, two Generation of Miracles and their strategic manager…this year we are going to be unstoppable. _

_5 hours later_

"Tetsu-kun!" Kuroko barely managed to brace himself before a large force tackled his back "See Aomine-kun, I told you he would come to Tōō with us!"

Kuroko turned around only to be met with the faces of his two Teiko friends. "Huh, when Satsuki told me you'd be joining us at Tōō I didn't believe her."

"Yes, Momoi asked me to help keep you out of trouble." Kuroko replied in deadpan.

"Heeeh, Satsuki thinks I can't look after myself?" The tan skinned student grinned and rustled the smaller boy's hair. "Good to have you here Kuroko. With you and me, we'll defeat every other basketball team in the court."

Kuroko silently nodded. _Perhaps with a more regular team Aomine can finally enjoy basketball again. _

"Come on Tetsu-kun, Aomine-kun, practice starts in 5 mins!" Momoi shouted as she skipped forward, dragging the two boys with separate hands.

_5 minutes later_

Katsunori Harasawa looked at the row of first years in front of him. "Alright. Welcome to the Tōō basketball team. If you are looking for an easy going club to join to impress your girlfriend then leave now. We strive only for the best and most talented. Half-assed work is not tolerated unless you got the skills to back it up. Now first years, call out your names!"

"R-Ryo Sakurai, sorry!"

"Kenichi Sosuke!"

"Okumura Gai!"

"Hayate Ebina!"

"Yayu Dawei!"

"Daiki Aomine!"

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"WHAAAA?!" Everyone minus the coach, Aomine and Momoi shouted, not seeing the last first year.

Imayoshi sweat dropped. _Man that kid has no presence._

Katsunori's eye twitched as everyone regained their composure. "We also have a new manager, Satsuki Momoi."

Ooohs and ahhs filled the gym as everyone spotted the pink haired girl. "Finally a cute manager!" Wakamatsu yelled with stars in his eyes, only to be punched in the face by Imayoshi and Yoshinori.

Ignoring them Katunori continued, "Enough, now you first years will be sorted into different strings: first, second and third. If you're good enough some of you might even make it to the regulars. Of course that is only for those who are good enough. Today we will be doing a series exercises to evaluate your skills and a practice game. First up: shooting. Line up."

_40 mins later (during practice game)_

_What…is this…? _Katsunori sweat dropped looking down at his notes:

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Scoring: 0/10**

**Stamina: 3/10**

**Speed: 4/10**

**Strength: 2/10**

_The phantom sixth man…he's USELESS! Is he really a member of the Generation of Miracles?_

"Don't worry Coach-san. I know what you're thinking, but Kuroko isn't weak." He looked to his right at Momoi. Her eyes were still glued to the players in front of her, analysing them. Not taking her eyes off the game she continued, "Kuroko isn't like other players, he might be useless on his own, but in a team…just wait you'll see."

Kuroko wiped his brow with his wristband. Aomine had somehow sneaked out of practice after securing his placement on the team. He sighed, it's going to take a lot of time to finally return his friend's love of basketball. He looked up at the scoreboard, it is 20-32 in the other team's favour in the last quarter._ I guess it's time to turn the tables._

Before the quarter started he looked to see the mouse-haired boy on his team with the ball, "Excuse me, Sakurai. Please pass me the ball."

"H-huh? A-a-alright. Sorry!" as the quarter started Sakurai ran forward only to be stopped by Wakamatu.

"Heh, you're not getting away that easily first year." The blond haired man grinned. Sakurai stopped and spotted the small form of Kuroko to the side of him.

"Sorry sempai!" He shouted as he bounced the ball in Kuroko's direction only to see it fly into another teammates hands and quickly into the hoop.

_HUH?! _Everyone mentally screamed. Katunori dropped his pen. _Did I just see that right? _

"So it seems Tetsu-kun's finally getting serious." Momoi said, hugging her clipboard she stared up at the coach, "you haven't seen anything my Tetsu-kun can do."

AN

Ah, my first contribution to the KnB fandom. I hope everyone liked it. This idea has been rattling around my head for the past few months. Please review so I know if people are actually reading this, also just drop me a PM or review if anything I do annoys you (honorifics, characterisation ect.) or if there's anything you guys would like to see, I'm up for new ideas! There probably won't be an update for another couple weeks because I have exams and camp.

Anyways, thanks for reading!  
-Cifer66


End file.
